Joining A New Club?
by venom with love
Summary: On their way to Las Vegas, Edward and Bella have a little fun in the airplane bathroom. Includes a delicious rocker tee and jeans Edward. For Jayeliwood's Sexy Eddie Contest!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

" Ughh. I hate planes, remind me again why I agreed to this?" I groaned falling into the too-small airplane seat next to my god-like boyfriend. We were both in our first semester of college and we_ finally _got a break.

" Because, you love me and I begged you for three days straight to let me take you to Las Vegas." He said matter of factly. Jesus, did he look delicious today. Edward had on a black and white My Chemical Romance concert tee matched with black skinny jeans and black converse. At school, we were both considered ' goth ' or 'emo'. Basically, we were looked at funny because we didn't listen to craptastic music like Sean Paul or Lil'...whatever, and loved being in mosh pits.

I, on the other hand, didn't think that I looked that great in my black mini-dress and red converse high tops. Maybe if a certain bronze-haired boy let me get up at a reasonable hour, I might have had time to get ready for this god-awful flight to sin city.

" Wouldn't be here if I didn't love you. But if I die... oh I'm so going to haunt you forever." I grumbled. He chuckled and wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders.

" Promise?" He teased.

" Oh shut up, Cullen." I punched his left thigh. I must have been really slow today, because I had just noticed our seating arrangements. Of course he got the aisle seat. With my luck, I would probably get stuck with some fat, greasy, bald guy, whose side fat would brush against me every time he moved.

Can you say cringe-worthy?

" Come on, Bella. When are you going to get over this irrational fear of flying in a plane? Besides, I'm here and we _all _know that makes it better." He waggled his eyebrows at me suggestively and I gave him a playful nudge.

" Ha!" I snorted. " You're not as great as you think, Eddie." I smirked at his expression, which was a cross between disbelief and annoyance.

" We'll see about that." He muttered under his breath. I turned my head away, laughing. The next thing I knew, a man was trying to squeeze his way to the seat next to me in the cramped space.

I had been right. Greasy. Fat. Repulsive. Bald man.

" I swear I didn't plan this part." Said a chuckling Edward. I'm. Going. To. Fucking. Kill. Him.

" You know that I'm going to get you back for this, right?" I quirked an eyebrow at him.

" Hmm, I think I'd like some punishment from you." He smirked, tracing patterns on my bare thigh with his_ very_ talented pianist fingers. This was going to be one hell of a long flight.

About a half an hour or so later, we had officially began to ' take off ', requiring all of the passengers to buckle up. Edward was having trouble with his, which caused me to laugh loudly. I mean, he was class valedictorian in high school and was accepted at numerous Ivy League colleges, yet he couldn't work a simple seatbelt. He simply glared back at me, annoyed.

A scantily-clad, totally fake blonde flight attendent came over with a huge smile on her plastic smile, eyeing _my _Edward. Total and complete Bitchface if I ever saw one.

" I see you're having some trouble with your seatbelt, sir." She said in what I'm guessing was her ' attractive ' tone.

" Yeah." He muttered. The barbie's smile grew even more and I feared that her face might crack from all of her cosmetics.

" I could help you with that." She said in a wistful voice. The nerve of this woman! I was right to next to him, my_ boyfriend_!

" No thank you." Edward growled as he _finally _buckled up the correct way. I gave the barbie a triumphant smirk as she scoffed and stomped off to parts unkown.

" Don't say a word." He warned.

" Wouldn't dream of it, _muffin_." I laughed, pinching one of his cheeks.

" Good, _sweetums_." He joked and grabbed my right hand in his securely.

" Hey! I acutally like that name." I yelled out. All of the passengers surrounding us turned in our direction.

" Think China heard you?"

**...**

Who picks the movies played on airplanes? Currently, the movie of choice was From Justin To Kelly, which I _so_ was not going to watch. Every so often Edward's hand would brush up and down the length of my thigh, sending tingles throughout my body. I thought nothing of it until his hand hit the edge of my black lace boyshorts. I gasped at the feel of his cool, slender hands gently rubbing the crease of my thigh. I could feel myself growing wetter by the simple touch.

" Edward." I moaned quietly as his hand traveled a little lower, much to my dismay.

" Quiet love, we wouldn't want to be caught, now would we?" He chuckled.

" Oh god. Stop teasing me!" I whispered angrily. It was a good thing the man beside me was so engrossed by the movie and had his headphones in. It was actually pretty funny seeing that big, greasy guy watching that kind of movie.

" And you said I wasn't great." He said smugly. His hand was now resting on my right hip, underneath my dress. If we weren't naked in the next five minutes, I was seriously going to slap him.

" Okay, you're great. No amazing. Just stop this torture." I whimpered.

" There is one way." He said, looking thoughtful. Slowly, Edward withdrew his hand from me and stood up. He slid out and made his way down the aisle to the bathroom entrance. He looked around cautiously before turning back to me. With a wink, he crooked a finger, urging me to join him. My mouth dropped wide open in shock at his invitation.

I shook my head furiously at him. He just shrugged nonchalantly, smiling a little too smugly as he entered the bathroom. I had a choice. One: I could be boring and extremely horny during this flight or two: I could go have some fun at the chance of being caught.

Oh what the hell. It _was _Edward in there. I couldn't exactly refuse _that_ kind of offer from him.

I jumped out of my seat in a flourish, stumbling a few times as I made my way to the bathroom door. Taking a deep breath, I pulled on the handle. It was unlocked. Smug bastard was expecting me. I slid inside to find Edward leaning back against the seat looking hot as hell in his black on black outfit. I clicked the lock.

" I knew you'd come to your senses." He said with a cheeky grin.

" Oh shut up." I muttered before he crashed his lips to mine roughly. He turned us around and hoisted me onto the sink, standing in between my legs. I could feel his very evident arousal pressed into my drenched center. My hands wound themselves in his straightened bronze hairas he kissed his way down my neck and towards my chest, obviously loving the v-neck of my dress.

" You should wear this more often." He muttered, continuing his way down my body. His strong hands gripped the tops of my thighs and nudged them open. I let them come apart all the way as I watched his head disappear under my dress. I gasped when his mouth covered my hot sex through the thin panties. He pulled my completely soaked panties away from me and stuck them in his pocket, his head still unseen. The feel of his warm breath fanning out across my swollen sex was intoxicating. I felt about ready to cum without him even doing anything. Agonizingly slow, he inserted one finger, starting a slow rhythm, gradually increasing as he inserted two more. His tongue flicked out across my clit, while his fingers continued their magic, curling and twisting inside me as I writhed in total pleasure. The coil in my lower abdomen was tightening, and I could feel myself close to that orgasm.

" Mmm, Bella. You always taste so fucking Good." He hummed against me. As soon as I felt the vibrations from his words hit my center, the coil sprang and I let out a cry of pleasure. Not too loud though, we didn't want to be caught. Edward slowly made his way back up to my lips while I was still riding out my amazing orgasm. His lips came back to mine and I could faintly taste myself on him. My hands drifted to the hem of his shirt and I all but ripped it off of him, revealing his washboard abs. I let my fingers trail along the muscles and, with a groan, he lifted me back up to press me against the wall.

" Edward." I gasped as his lips sucked on the sensitive skin beneath my ear. " Those pants... need to go now!"

" Eager are we?" He teased but complied with my wishes. He was pulling his pants down slowly, showing me his lean hips and the trail of fine bronze hairs that led to his black silk boxers. My fingers hooked under the waistband and pulled them away swiftly and my knees nearly gave out at the sight of his _large_ manhood, standing at full attention for me.

His hands flew down to the botton of my dress, lifting it above my head in a flash. He claimed my neck with his mouth again, causing my head to lull back in sheer ecstasy.

" Oh, Edward. I need you." I whimpered.

" I need you too, Bella." He growled. With one hand he pressed himself to me while the other assaulted my breasts, softly kneading them until both of my nipples stood erect.

His hand left my breast as he lifted up my left leg, hitching it around his hip. He thrusted into me hard and fast, groaning my name in pleasure. His hand slammed into the wall above my head, while mine gripped for dear life onto his shoulders. This position caused him to hit new spots and fill me completely to the brink.

Edward increased his pace, slamming into me harder than before. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, while I was mumbling incoherent sentences. With every thrust, I could feel his hips meet mine as he plunged deeper and deeper into me. The coil was tightening all over again in my stomach when he started carressing my breast with his skilled fingers.

I cried out quite loudly as the coil snapped once more, throwing me over into heaven. His thrusts became sharper, moving in and out of me quickly before I felt him tighten and release into me. We both collapsed from exhaustion, neither willing to move.

" Welcome to the Mile High Club." Edward grinned. " Glad we could join together."

" Definitely." I replied breathlessly.

We both collected our discarded clothes, getting dressed so we looked at least a _little _bit presentable. When I felt a breeze hit down there, I remembered exactly where my panties were residing.

" You're not giving them back are you?" I questioned. He just laughed and shook his head.

" Ass." I muttered.

" Oh, I'll be getting a pretty good look at that soon." He grinned.

" Love you too." I gave him a chaste kiss and opened the door. Hmm, I wonder if there is such thing as the walk of shame on an airplane. When we made it to our seats, we found a very smug blonde flight attendent and two others blocking them.

" It's against regulation for the lavatory to be occupied by more than on person at a time." The black-haired flight attendent announced loudly.

Oh Fuck.

We were caught.

It was _totally _worth it.


End file.
